Somewhere Only We Know
by TheMovieGrrl
Summary: UPDATED ADDED: CHAPTER 5 ! Ditching a night in after work, Izzie goes out to give Meredith space. The last person she ever expected to run into is Derek. Set in the aftermath of season one finale, Izzie and Derek find some middle ground as friends.
1. Off Duty

**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own or create these characters from Grey's Anatomy. This is done out for total fandom only. No infringement intended. In addition, I do not own or create the lyrics (below) to the song below entitled Somewhere Only We Know by artist Keane. **

* * *

_

* * *

_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
(Keane)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

OFF DUTY

Part One

Walking along the florescent corridors of Seattle Grace, Izzie Stevens made her way to the locker room. She was ready to clock out from yet another double shift. Usually such long hours made her anticipate the comfort of going home to her queen size bed. Yet, tonight was different. Her assigned patients were all uncharacteristically cooperative, and she managed to get on Bailey's good side by taking care of some last minute sutures. Tonight she wanted to celebrate by drinking, and catching a midnight monster flick while crunching on some micro-popcorn. All in all, she actually had a _good _day! The realization made her smile, as she began to whistle and turn a corner.

"Meredith…let me explain, Addison…we're legally separated." It was Derek's whispered voice from a distance.

"What the hell?" Izzie's lips moved in silent shock, as she peeked to see both he and Meredith standing in an isolated corner away from the locker room.

"And that makes it okay? Listen, I can't even begin to process this because I've been on call for forty-eight hours!" Meredith's voice tensed, and nearly broke into a scream. "I'm exhausted, Derek. So I'll spare you the bullshit. Go to hell." With that Meredith took several paces away and towards Izzie's direction.

Without the slightest doubt, instinctively, Izzie quickly began to walk towards the locker room. She held a convincing look of exhaustion, and yawned. All the while, Meredith brushed past her without the slightest hint of suspicion.

"Hey, wait!" Derek immediately came into view, paused, and looked surprised at Izzie. His face slightly concerned, as he shrugged his shoulders. "Scheduling conflicts." His quick attempt of distraction.

"Yeah, must have your hands full," Izzie's eyes narrowed with disdain before pushing through into the locker room.

Part Two

Driving past the house, Izzie had seen that Meredith was home; the light at her window made a silhouette outline of her movements as she took a scrunchy out of her hair.

For a moment, Izzie contemplated having some kind of "girl" talk with Meredith; get her to talk about Derek and clear things up. But Izzie was never quite good at the sort of Oprah-reclaim your-independent-spirit kind of pep talks. No, what Meredith needed was time alone; that and peace and quiet.

The option for late night TV and brewski at the house was out of the question, but Izzie knew a good alternative.

The Elbow Room was small ma and pa restaurant turned neighborhood bar. She had discovered it while grabbing groceries across the street one day. Izzie liked the simple décor and ever staple of beer nuts and pretzels. It was the place she sought after her usually chaotic days. Considering it was a Friday night, she knew it would be busy with rowdy football fanatics.

"Stevens!" It was Hal, the regular bartender who welcomed Izzie as she walked in amid the semi-packed room. Eyes following her to the bar, she gave Hal a wide smile before plopping down on the high-chair.

"Busy night?" she let out before laughing, it was a comfort zone being in the crowded room with people who weren't lying on stretchers.

"We've still got specials running. Miller light & long islands half off." Throwing a towel over his shoulder, Izzie took the time to lean in and weigh her options.

"I'd like to buy the lady a long island, Hal."

Turning, Izzie met face to face with a guy whose eyes were the bluest she'd ever seen. Observing him from head to toe, she knew he had to be a frat jock; not that the lettermen jacket he wore gave it away.

"Uh, thanks…" her voice drifted off as she forced a smile. He seemed nice but those are the kinds you watch out for in bars.

"So what's your name—" before she could finish, he immediately sat next to her. _Huh, fairly confident this one_.

"You're that model, right?" he began. _Strike one._ "You're really hotter in person…" _Strike two._ "You know, if you're looking to party later on tonight—" S_trike three_. Izzie had had it.

"You don't waste time do you?" she remarked while pushing away from the bar and getting on her feet to walk away.

"So, what? You think you're too good for me?" his voice got gruff, and she knew he'd soon do his angry reject man dance of how all women were bitches. Blah-blah. Izzie had heard and seen it all on the faces of the men she turned away.

"You're right. That's exactly the point."

"Cold bitch!" He spat loud enough for half the room to hear. People paused, and Izzie cast a sideways smile to put off the awkwardness.

"There a problem?" The voice all familiar drew Izzie to a halt as she turned around to see Derek standing by the doorway. _Please don't let him try to rescue me. Last thing I need!_ Izzie squirmed as Derek made his way over.

"What are you going to do about it, preppy?" his implied threat only served to make him cliche, and ridiculous. _What is this? The fifth grade?_ Izzie smirked.

"You're a regular here, right? Seen you play pool." Derek walked over to the man, and laid down some bills on the

counter. "Let's play for it. I win, you apologize."

"And if I win?"

"Keep the cash, and I buy rounds of drinks." Derek kept calm but held to his cold stare.

"Fine." He shook his head and laughed, "You should know, won league championships three years in a row." With that he got Hal to hand over his cue from behind the bar.

Shock wore off quickly, and Izzie came to Derek's side immediately, "I don't need your help on this, Derek. What the hell are you doing?"

"Having fun." He smiled sweetly much to her chagrin, "Settle down, Izzie."

Izzie just stared at him, searching for traces of sincerity, "I didn't ask for this. It's your money. " She brushed past him and towards the row of pool tables.


	2. Settling the Score

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do not own or create these characters from Grey's Anatomy. This is done out for total fandom only. No infringement intended.**

* * *

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO

SETTLING THE SCORE

Minutes later Derek came over, fists holding onto several mugs of beer. He placed them down on the high table where Izzie had taken a seat. Her eyes focused on the first pool table closest to her, the jock racked the set of 15 balls in a perfect diamond shape. Izzie could see he was a pro, using the chalk to smooth his hand, testing his cue on the table; rolling it to check for any bends.

"So, the million dollar question I have on my mind tonight?" Derek spoke as Izzie rolled her eyes, trying to ignore him, "How many beers does it take to wipe that sour look on your face and actually relax?"

"Oh, shut up Derek." She responded, crossing her legs and shifting her movements away from him.

Scratching his head, and then taking a step closer to her, Derek whispered, "You saw didn't you?" his smooth voice almost held a tint of remorse. Izzie couldn't believe it took him this long to figure it out.

"Well, you didn't conceal it very well, did you? Seriously, Derek, it's clear you don't think about how your actions affect people. Meredith is the last person who deserves your crap. Personally, I pretty much enjoy the idea of you roasting on a spit with an apple in your mouth."

If Izzie had hurt his feelings, she couldn't tell for sure. His only reaction had been to look away, and take the heat. It was probably the smartest thing to do.

"What can I say? I fucked up…." He finally looked up at her, and in his eyes, Izzie saw a glimmer of something that she didn't expect: Regret. "She's lucky…to have a friend like you, Izzie." So, Dr.McDreamy had finally taken off his mask. For a second, Izzie thought she could hate him less. _Damn he was good._

"Hey, lovebirds, you can play kissy-face later! The table's set." The jock's voice pierced through and drew their attention back to the space of the bar which still bustled amidst the crowd. It was strange how even in the most crowded of places two people could still manage to talk as if no one else was in the room.

"I can see that." Derek's voice was low, and Izzie could sense his restraint from decking the guy. He then grabbed a cue stick that hung on the side wall, and checked the weight of it in his hand.

"I understand the distraction…she's a nice piece of ass, huh?" The jock emphasized the last part with giving her a lingering look-over.

The comment made Izzie's face turn three shades of red. Whether it was embarrassment or anger, Derek didn't get a chance to figure out as she signaled him quickly with a slight wave of her hand.

"You want a bit of retribution tonight, Derek?" she asked as he nodded, smiling at how her eyebrows furrowed with annoyance, "Kick his ass. I don't care how…because if you don't, I will!"

"Feisty, enough?" he laughed as she frowned, "Okay, just trust me, Izzie. You don't have to worry."

Trust. It's a funny word, especially when considering how things turned out earlier in the evening. Webster defines it as "certainty based on past experiences." That Derek didn't have by any stretch of imagination according to Izzie, but she was willing to look over it. Something told her that tonight was going to reveal more than his indiscretions.

The jock gave Derek the first shot of the game allowing him to break. The sudden _CRACK_ of the cue against the row of balls sent them bouncing across the rails, but none seemed to be pocketed. Izzie felt her body stiffen with frustration. She really wanted to see the jock drown in the embarrassment of losing.

"That's okay, you got him." Izzie cheered slightly, clapping her hands while throwing the jock a dirty look.

Thirty minutes later, the gamereacheda deadlock. Izzie watched Derek bank shots, and make combos left and right; much toeveryone's surprise. Everyone but Derek, who plastered on a sideways grinthe whole time. Heproved to be not only good but surprisingly talented.

"Call your pocket, man." The jock loomed as Derek focused on the winning shot; eyes narrowed, honing in on the precise angle of the eight ball. He knew his best option was the corner pocket; it was a simple straight shot. "Dude, are you going to shoot or what?"

"Hey, leave him alone!" Izzie called out standing across the room, beer in her hand, "Some people are not so quick to finish a job like _others_."

Derek felt his concentration break slightly as Izzie's words drew out a chuckle from him, "Uhm…the corner pocket."

True to his word, Derek took his shot and sunk the pocket with a loud thud. Now, staring at the man who had earlier called her a "bitch", and knowing he had his ass handed to him placed Izzie on Cloud Nine!

"Woo-Hoo! Eat that!" Izzie's voice boomed, as she jumped up in excitement, and clapped her hands. Quickly she rushed to Derek's side, smile wide stretching from ear to ear.

"It was a good game," Derek acknowledged as he linked arms with Izzie who at this point warmed up to him.

"I'm…sorry…" the words came out slow and almost a whisper, but neither Derek nor Izzie cared because the look on the guy's face was worth it.


	3. Indescretions

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**By: TMG/Date: 8-25-05/Characters: Derek & Izzie**

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own these characters. This is done out of total fandom only. No infringement intended.

Updates you can find on Gossamer Dreams: A Derek Izzie Fan Site. 

Just go to my username and click homepage/webpage.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

INDESCRETIONS

The thrill of winning soon wore thin as Izzie and Derek stood facing one another. Hands in his pockets, while Izzie's gleaming smile faded, Derek suggested, "Wanna grab a seat?"

"Sure. Just what I had in mind…" Izzie paused as if to say something further but the words couldn't come out. In another life, she would have completely ignored guys like Derek whose good looks only spelled trouble; guys who obviously remained in the game playing the field. Yet, this was different. She bought into the act of his do-no-wrong image as much as Meredith. Izzie started to consider him a friend up until she realized his lies, and she had to know why he screwed up.

"So when did you get be a regular here?" Izzie asked simply, trying to make light of their circumstances as she found them a booth apart from the crowd.

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Why? Surprised to see me actually have a life?" He responded amid the noise of grunted cheers gathered by the sports bar, and toe-tapping heels of sorority girls hurrying in groups to the bathroom.

"No," Izzie began as they sat down, "Just trying to estimate the amount of playtime you've been getting between rounds." She paused and then looked up at the waitress who finally arrived, "Men. You can't change them, huh?" She laughed slightly as Derek looked away.

"Okay…I'll come back later." She responded softly before leaving the booth.

Turning up to Izzie, "Speak for yourself, you're not exactly innocent either." He shot back, voice hinted with amusement and begging for an argument. Derek was good for that.

"Uh-uh. This doesn't count for me, Dr.McDreamy. _You're _the one juggling a wife, a mistress, and god knows what else!"

"I prefer _ex-_ wife!" Derek raised his voice but whether it was frustration or trying to get his point across, Izzie ignored it.

"You know if this were a side show? You'd be the main act, Derek. Besides, I thought you said the two of you were _separated_!" Izzie responded while leaning in; her hands gripped in fists.

"Spying is low. Honestly, I thought you had better ways of wasting your time." His words drew her to a halt, and in that moment, Derek regretted saying anything at all. He didn't want to take it out on her, and he should have known better. Emphasis on the "should", since it was all the woulda-coulda-shoulda that got him to that very point tonight.

Lucky for him, Bailey's rapid day to day verbal assaults made Izzie immune to most forms of insult; although his words didn't leave her feeling unscathed. "It's not the point. You betrayed Meredith in one of the worst possible ways."

"Yeah, about that, Izzie, when did you get to start to give damn?" Derek's voice piqued, as she stared him down.

" She's my friend. Simple as that." Izzie leaned back into her seat, continuing to look at him, searching for a reaction.

"C'mon, you expect me to believe that Meredith Grey is your best friend?"

"We live in the same house! I see her everyday and it's not just about clocking in, and doing work. She's opened her home to me."

"Doesn't matter, Izzie, she's still your competition. By the time the internship is almost finished, you'll begin to wonder how you two even started a conversation much less _friendship_." He had seen it all, best of friends turned enemies. It's a wonder Derek didn't lose faith at all in people. In fact, looking at Izzie it became clear to him that she was the only one, apart from Meredith, whom he'd spoken to for more than ten minutes where work wasn't concerned…well, kind of.

"Speaking from experience, are we?" She didn't buy his tough guy approach, and the fact he spoke to her like a child fueled her frustration. He didn't know her, and whether he was worthy of knowing her at all was in question. Originally, she looked up to him, and his successful surgeries. If he had ever been on a pedestal, tonight he was knocked right off of it. True, it took time to adjust to his relationship with Meredith, but she only supported it because Meredith seemed so happy. God, if anyone was going to get some and look happy in the house, might as well have been Meredith than none at all. Yet, tonight was confusing. He had come to her aid, and put on the charm; something that was really disarming and she could understand why Meredith cared so much for him. But the guilt of talking to the man who broke her friend's heart was difficult to ignore.

"No, Izzie. I'm speaking as a fact. Seattle Grace isn't the only hospital I've been in, okay? You think you know someone and over time that'll change and you'll come to a crossroads. Them or Work."

"Let me see, I don't have to guess which one you chose right?" she nodded slightly, as she released her hands from its tight fists; blood circulating, tingling up her arm, and drawing out a shiver. The beers had begun to hit her, and Izzie felt the calm that alcohol brings when it settles; a soothing wave that urged towards sleep…but not yet, not for Izzie. "Why aren't you the wise sage? Tell me does that kind of bitterness usually work?"

Slowly, Derek drew a sigh, "It's the truth, sooner or later it'll happen…." His voice turned low as his gaze fixed on Izzie, "I just wish someone had been as clear cut with me about it…life as a surgeon." _Was he confiding in her a bit?_ The concept felt odd and surreal, as Derek took a moment, and shook his head.

"You're talking to the girl who worked as a pin-up model to survive and pay for med school! You don't have to tell me about crossroads and choices, Derek." Izzie looked past him and to an opened window where the dark streets began to sprinkle with rain, "But Meredith is not just a friend but my roommate, and what happens between you two _does_ affects me." Bringing back her gaze, deep green eyes focused on his, Izzie held a deadpan expression, "I'm the one who's going to see her frustration when she picks up the pieces _you_ left behind , and then bring hell on earth for us all in the house when she realizes you made her play the fool. _Honestly_? I seen enough of that in my life, okay? "

Silence. The presence of it was ironic but all the more intense as she held his gaze, piercing through the anger, and bringing out the guilt in him. Derek wasn't impervious to the gossip and small talk, hell his whole life at the moment was small talk! But he heard the whispers about her looks. Dr. Model they mumbled as she passed by, tearing a shred of her credibility; questioning her position as a surgical intern.

"How did a state school playmate wannabe make it as an intern at Seattle Grace? Is there a new quota, I don't know about?" Daniel Fennimore, newest attending and brazen chauvinist, joked repeatedly; Often enough to make Derek want to deck him.

Now, staring at her, Derek suddenly realized why she fought so hard about his relationship with Meredith.

"We're not just talking about Meredith anymore, are we?" he asked pointedly as the waitress made her way back to the booth; staring at Derek, who appeared awkward, looking across the table at Izzie. The waitress made a soft cough to get their attention.

Taking out a pad and pen from her side pocket, she prepared to write, "Um…you two ready to order?"

"Yeah," Izzie jumped first to speak; she turned and smiled up again, "Four shots of your best whisky. It's gonna be a long night."

(TO BE CONTINUED….IN CHAPTER FOUR)


	4. Unfurl

**Somewhere Only We Know**

**By: TMG/Date: 1-18-06/Characters: Derek & Izzie**

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own these characters. This is done out of total fandom only. No infringement intended.

This is a first draft for Ch.4, and may change a bit later on, or not. LoL. So check back again.

I'll make sure to make a note of it here if there are any major shifts, etc.

Also, any extraneous updates you can find on Gossamer Dreams: A Derek Izzie Fan Site.

Just go to my username and click homepage/webpage.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR **

* * *

The atmosphere felt more potent than the bottle of 151 behind the bar as Izzie looked at Derek. Quiet until the waitress arrived, the two appeared locked in a silent combat. 

"Four shots of whiskey for you two, I hope Jameson is okay…you didn't mention a specific," she tilted her head at Izzie who replied with nod.

"Okay then." She shifted her gaze first from Izzie then to Derek before shrugging, and returning back to the bar.

"Here," Izzie placed two shots in front of him, and drew the remaining glasses in front of her; aligned across from one another in a perfect set.

"So what is this?" Derek asked, his gaze transfixed on the pale amber glasses brimmed to the top.

"Call it an incentive, or liquid courage, whatever comes easier, my friend." She folded her hands neatly on the table, "You want to know the truth? Shot for shot. You go first."

"Whoa, wait. Me? I thought I was the one asking the questions?" Derek leaned back in the booth, a smile now unraveled. She amazed him at the same time he felt the sting of betrayal shifting. Meredith is her best friend, apparently. What was he thinking tossing a few shots Izzie's way?

"Exactly! You ask a loaded question, then expect me to let you go first?" She padded the table her hands and shushed him, "Besides, I'm the one buying." She stared at him, eyes sparkling with eagerness.

"Fine, Stevens. I'll go first." He took the first shot, and downed it quickly without thinking twice; like a pro. "There, happy now?" he licked his lips but managed to miss a few drops on his chin.

"I'm surprised, Derek." She quickly reached over and wiped his chin, "I underestimated you." Izzie suddenly held in a breath at their unexpected closeness. Refusing to show her surprise, Izzie kept her eyes locked with his; the sharp green shade mesmerizing him for a moment. "My first question?"

"Yes?" he responded softly before leaning back subtly; pulling away from her trance.

"The old lady, your wife, why'd you leave her? Why lie to Meredith?" Izzie's words bulleted out rapidly before Derek had an opportunity to blink.

"Uh-uh. First, that's more than one question. Secondly, that's way too personal of a question to start with Izzie." He folded his arms and stared down at the table.

"God, it's so like you to itemize your statements. Okay. Fine. I'll rephrase it. Why did you leave her?" Izzie waited for his response while keeping focused on every movement. She was determined to unravel the secret of why men cheated, lied, and were guilt free from the responsibilities of commitment. Dr.McDreamy was the ideal candidate If she was to ever get a chance to get an answer, now was the opportunity.

"What makes you so sure I left her?" he asked simply.

"So it's like that, huh? Obviously, you must have done some-"

"You don't know anything about Addison and me!" Derek's voice boomed as Izzie shrink back in her seat, a look of shock ripped across her face, "She fucked my best friend, Izzie. Not just once, but for over a year." Derek's voice softened as he combed his hand through his hair. Avoiding her gaze he looked to the side across the room; his eyes shifting, struggling to make some sense out of the situation of his marriage. "We worked so long to make our schedules match. We went to counseling before, and I thought we'd hit some breakthrough. Until I came home early one evening."

"And you felt that lurch in your gut." Izzie continued, as her eyes seemed to glaze over staring at Derek,

"You knew things wouldn't be the same once you turn that corner." As he finished he turned up his head to her, a look of sadness and bitterness clenched behind a sideways smile. "And there you have it."

"But why-" Izzie began to ask as Derek pushed her shot slightly closer.

"Your turn." He interrupted leaving her to contemplate a moment; Derek started to feel the effects of the alcohol loosen his inhibitions.

"Okay," she arched her neck, brought the glass to her lips, and downed the shot quickly, "Whew."

" Who left you behind?" he pointedly ask without reserve or care. Derek had just revealed one of his most painful moments, and he would make Izzie's question worth his while.

Leaning back, she tucked one arm about her waist, and the other on the table; her fingers twisting at a piece of napkin beneath her glass, "I was eighteen. My father…heh," Izzie sighed heavily and flicked the frayed piece of tissue, "He worked at this gas station not far from our trailer. My mom, she wasn't home…too busy with her latest psychic friend," she began to tap her fingers on the table, "Then one day. I arrived home early from school." Izzie grabbed the remaining shot on her side, " I found him screwing the local waitress on our makeshift futon." swallowing the drink fast, she failed to skip a beat, "Twisted part of it all?" she shook her head slightly, lips tightly persed, and eyebrows scrunched, " That _girl_? We worked at the same diner on week-ends. I think was her name was Tammy."

"Izzie, I—" Taken aback, Derek began, but Izzie looked at him deadpan, drawing his words to a hault.

"You want to hear my answer, you'll get it. 'Tammy' was my age, we were in the same cheerleading squad."

"This isn't necessary--" Derek found his voice again but was cut off . He wanted to avert the train wreck of emotions between them; let Izzie know he understood the line he crossed with her, but it was too late.

"I quit the day after I found her with my dad. Things were never the same." Izzie could see it now. The look of horror on her father's sweaty face, and the upturn smile on the slut's mouth. Oh the memory became vivid now, and felt as strong as the day it happened. Izzie tried not to close her eyes, but the images and sounds; the screaming, the yelling, the apologies, and the precise moment when she flung the girl across the hall came at her with a rush.

"Izzie," Derek's voice almost sounded soft, "I'm--"

"Sorry?" she finished, "Hate saying it don't you? But it's what people say when they lose the appropriate words...when they're glad it's you and not them. Listen, what happened with you and your wife is horrible. What happened to me was traumatic. I get that now. It doesn't make the pain less real for us. Yet I'm not sorry for you. I'm relieved because at least now I know you're not dreamy or perfect. You're just as screwed up as the rest of us." Izzie spoke without the slight bit of reluctance as she recalled the aftermath of her father's affair; her mother cooped up in the bathroom with pills in her hands; popping one for every regret and betrayal she ever encountered.

"My mom took to the bottle, and began her long journey into financial debt." It took months for Izzie to get her checked into the local rehab clinic across town. Looking over at Derek, Izzie tried to smile but couldn't hold back a moment longer; a tear slipped down her face, as she simply looked at him.

There were no real answers, just moments that lead to better or worse. Tonight she couldn't tell anymore. Izzie wanted to hate Derek, the cheater and liar. She wanted to point the finger and condemn him completely. But everyone has their secrets, and slowly she saw his faced slip into a reflection of a man exhausted and lonely.

In a strange unraveling of sorts, Izzie felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She had never divulged any information about herself since interning at Seattle Grace. She was too busy 'being there' for Meredith, and George. Alex was just another anomaly for her, so she paid him no mind.

Derek, on the other hand, she appreciated because of his work, and knowledge. Up until discovering the little indiscretion between him and Meredith, Izzie would have almost considered him a friend. Yet the sudden rapid turn of events this evening made him her sudden confidant; that fact unnerved her.

"Hey," Without thinking twice, Derek leaned in, reached over and placed his hand over hers, "I've still got one shot. Go on, ask me another question." he urged Izzie as he rubbed his thumb against the against the softness of her skin.

"Good." She laughed, pulling back from his hold to wipe the tears from her face, "If you could do anything at this one moment, what would do?" Izzie struggled to look optimistic, and did her routine white teeth smile. Averting, and suppressing her growing feeling of awkwardness around him.

"Nice. Safe question. Sure you don't want to know about boxers or briefs?" he teased as the question brought out a smile from her.

"Ohh, you wish!" Izzie let out a laugh.

"Okay, you missed your chance, Miss Stevens. But, for the record, I'm glad you asked," rising from his seat, Derek stretched out a hand to Izzie who appeared dumbfounded.

"What?" she slowly began to stand up, and grab her jacket.

"I'm answering your question." He laughed, wrapping a woolen black scarf around his neck as he put on his coat on. "Oh, and don't worry about the tab. I got it."

"Suit yourself." Izzie shrugged as she now joined his side.

Standing by the doorway, watching Derek leave the waitress a tip, Izzie felt a subtle warmth wash over her. She was actually having fun. Yet, the thought brought a frown. What would she tell Meredith? Should she tell Meredith, or could she trust Derek to be honest with Meredith? Before coming to a conclusion, Derek joined her side.

"Ready?" he asked, hands in his pockets, and shoulders rolled back. He acted more sober than he appeared to Izzie, and it made her laugh.

"Sure as ever…but uh, I hope you don't plan on driving."

"No worries, c'mon let's go."

The foggy streets and cold night air enveloped them as they walked out together. All the while George, whose quiet presence eluded them, watched Derek and Izzie leave for the nearest cab.

(Chapter 5 Coming Soon!)


	5. Downward Slope

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters** **or the lyrics to the song Paper Bay by Fiona Apple.**

* * *

"_I was staring at the sky, just looking for a star  
To pray on, or wish on, or something like that  
I was having a sweet fix of a daydream of a boy  
Whose reality I knew, was a hopeless to be had  
But then the dove of hope began its downward slope  
And I believed for a moment that my chances  
Were approaching to be grabbed"_

_Paper Bag – Fiona Apple_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Downward Slope

PART ONE

The taxi took them as far down south of their district, over to the pier where ferryboats and ships docked along the shore; their misshapen shadows rippling across the darken Seattle waters.

Izzie leaned against her side of the cab, facing the window, counting each streetlamp passing them by. As the temperature outside dropped, she began to trace her finger along the foggy glass pane, outlining a smilie face. Derek kept a sideway glance and observed her subtle smile perked at the corner of her lips.

"We're almost there, try not to pass out." he teased before signaling the driver to pull towards a street across the pier.

"Ha! You should be one to talk!" Izzie scoffed as she sat up and straightened her coat. "_Where_ exactly are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." He noted with somewhat of a cryptic tone at which Izzie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Famous last words." The alcohol settled in and for the first time in a long time, Izzie Stevens felt impulsive; reminiscent of New York City days as a model when she threw caution to the wind.

"Hey, don't sound too miserable. I think you'll enjoy it." Derek threw a smile her way as he got off his seat to pay the driver.

"Whatever you say, Derek." Izzie opened her door as they settled alongside the curb. She now stood looking at the harbor amidst the chill night air.

"Okay, here we are." Derek spoke as soft wafts of air escaped his lips.

"This is where you'd want to be?" She surveyed the surrounding space lush with a thicket of trees and lamplights. "The park by the harbor?"

"Not exactly," he reached for her wrist, and led the way down through a small wooded path until his trailer came to view.

"This is nice…what exactly am I supposed to notice?" She let out a shiver as Derek dipped his hands in his coat pockets and shrugged at her.

"Let me get something first--" he started to explain; moving passed her towards the trailer.

"You got to be kiddin' me." She scoffed, frozen in disbelief. _Derek, Dr. McDreamy, nestled in a little tin trailer?_ Izzie stood still, trying to get her bearings straight as well as a good view of the huge lot surrounding her. Sobriety wasn't doing her justice at the moment.

"You okay there, Izzie?" Derek looked over his shoulder as he stood at the foot of the door.

"Yeah I'm just—" Izzie brook off her sentence and let out a small squeal as she nearly rolled her ankle and fell.

"Do you need me to carry you now, Dr.Stevens?" Derek folded his arms and laughed as she frowned immediately.

"Oh.just…" Izzie couldn't finish her sentence, her wit had taken as big a nose dive as her ego, "Shut up! I'm perfectly fine."

Derek stared at her with a subtle twinkle in his eye, "You're the doctor," he mocked, raising his hands up slightly in defense. For a moment, Izzie envisioned the same _twinkle_ upon sudden impact of a closed fist: Preferably hers.

Derek propped the screen door open for her as she caught up to him, "For the record I wouldn't have let you carried me." Izzie noted, leveling her gaze.

"With your temper? No. I wouldn't risk it."

"Hmmm…You catch on pretty quick."

"Ladies first," Derek offered with a slight nod as Izzie smirk.

"But not quick enough." She laughed and added the same gestured nod.

"Ooh, good one." He walked in and threw the keys on a cheap ten dollar folding table. A couple of mugs on the kitchen sink listed names of cities like Chicago, New Orleans, and Key West. It was his bachelor pad, but Derek cared little for décor considering he spent more than half his time at the hospital.

Izzie peeked inside, "Nice…um, trailer. Don't they pay you enough at the hospital to afford...I dunno," she gazed about the small confines, all too familiar of her own childhood home. "An 'abode' that doesn't have wheels?"

"Abode?" Derek laughed then raised an eyebrow at which Izzie bit back with an answer.

"Five letter word meaning home. I like crossword puzzles." She shrugged as he returned to his search.

"Nice, Stevens. I'll know who to ask when I'm stumped."

"Yes, we'll be a regular pair of crossword sleuths…but really, Derek…what's the deal?"

Sorting through brown boxes in the corner, Derek turned his head to her, "What do you mean?"

"Ooh, c'mon this trailer? You can't tell me you like it here." Izzie took a moment to find the folding chair by a small table; crossing her legs she looked around and noticed a series of photographs of New York, and a couple in their sixties – no doubt his parents. She noticed the man in the photo bore the same uncanny grin as Derek.

"I didn't think I'd stay as long. But the whole plot of land is mine. I just don't know what to do with it yet." He explained grabbing two pair of ice skates from the bottom of the last brown box.

She shook her head then sighed, "Yeah, okay…what exactly again am I doing here?"

"I take it you're a size 8?" He asked before plopping down the skates in her lap.

"I don't skate." Izzie attempted to pass them back but he stopped her.

"You'd ask what I'd rather do, I'll show you. C'mon," he helped her up, and reached for a flashlight on the table.

Leading her outside to an off-beaten trail, Derek noticed her silence, "Don't worry, Izzie, I'm a bit rusty myself."

"That makes me feel better." She mumbled, but found her attention drawn to the clearing where she noticed a small frozen pond.

"Oh be a sport, you'll be fine." He reassured Izzie with a wink and a smile.

"I amuse you, don't I?"

"You don't even know the have of it!" he laughed as he reached for her hand and squeezed it.

Izzie scrunched her eyebrows while staring at him; then broke out a wide smile.

"Here we are! Put on your skates," Derek found a seat upon several rocks beside the waters, and took off his shoes.

Across from him, Izzie took her skates and stared at them, _What have I gotten myself into? _

* * *

**Part Two Coming Soon! **

**Check Back Here this Week!**_  
_


End file.
